Getting started, Online
This article is still under development. Getting started Here we show you how to set up your ragnarok server for online use. What do you need *Clean Ragnarok instalation *Tortoise SVN *rAthena's server files *Visual Studio *MySQL *ShinsDiffPatcher *GRF Builder *Patch host *Thor Patcher 'Clean Ragnarok instalation' You'll need a clean RO folder. To get this go to Ratemyserver Here you will need to download the latest data.grf, rdata.grf and dll files. I suggest you download both data files from depositfiles. You can use any of the links to download the dll pack. After downloading these files create a new folder and call it RO. Put both data files and the dll pack in this folder. 'Tortoise SVN' You will need this program to download the server files you'll need to run Ragnarok on your own server. You can download Tortoise SVN here . After downloading run the setup. And you'll be ready to start downloading from the rAthena repository. You can do this by rightclicking a folder and selecting SVN checkout. A window will pop up, enter the URL of what you want to download here and SVN will do the rest. You can also use it to see if the folder is still up to date by rightclicking and selecting SVN update. 'rAthena server files' Create a new folder anywhere but preferably in the same folder you put your RO folder. Name this folder rAthena. Next right click the folder and select SVN checkout. A new window will pop up,look for; Enter URL of repository and copy the following link https://rathena.svn.sourceforge.net/svnroot/rathena/trunk/ now click the OK button. When its done downloading rightclick on the rAthena folder and select SVN update. SVN will now update your rAthena folder to the latest revision. 'Visual Studio' To start your server you'll actually need to compile it. You do this by installing Microsofts Visual Studio. Preferably the latest version. You can download the free version here. Note that I havent used this one myself since im using the payed version. But this should not be a problem. 'MySQL' For your server to save files correctly you will need MySQL. This will act as a database to store all the data your server generates. You can get MySQL here. 'ShinsDiffPatcher' This is used to create your own custom Ragnarok.exe. You will need this to create a .exe file people can use to connect to your server. Without it your custom clientinfo.xml can't be read. You can also use it to translate a lot of your client into English. Get ShinsDiffPatcher here. I am currently investigating how up to date the english translation inside this folder is. 'GRF Builder' This program will be used to create your custom data.grf file. You need your own one so official patches wont interfere with your own files. Generally your custom .GRF will be the contents of your data folder. You can get GRF Builder by clicking on this link. After downloading create a folder named GRF Builder and extract the contents of the download into this folder. I suggest you use WinRar, but any program that can handle .zip files should do the trick. 'Patch Host' You will need something to host your patch files. The easiest way to do this is by using SVN. Either make a gmail accaunt or soulforge accaunt. If you have either of those you are good to go. 'Thor Patcher' We will use Thor Patcher to create the patcher client for your Ragnarok. Get Thor Patcher here.